Energy consuming devices commonly consume energy to maintain some measurable condition within normal bounds. For example, a refrigerator will cycle its compressor to maintain an internal temperature between low and high temperature set points. Similarly regulated devices include air conditioners, freezers, air handling systems and water heaters. Residential solar panels and wind-based electrical power generating systems may dump generated energy when they exceed the capacity of their respective target electrical system to absorb the load. This dumping can occur when the target electricity grid is disconnected due to an outage, when the home operates off-grid, or when the capacity of an electrical component in the electric generation path is exceeded.